Shadows of the day and night
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: SLASH NON-MAGIC don't like don't read. Harry's got a secret life and he's in love with Draco, however the people he works for don't like their Shadows falling in love. When problems arise harry will do anything for them to stay together. R&R please. SLASH
1. Chapter one

Shadows of the day and night

Chapter one

In the normal world people are protected by an unseen force off good that nobody ever sees and everybody takes for granted. One may be travelling on the tube with you to work or might even be working in your local shop as their cover job, you'll never know.

These spies or shadows as some call them work by a series of rules that can never be broken, if they are the consequences could be disastrous. Harry James Potter has been working for them since the age of seventeen when he had been informed of their existence. His parents had been 'shadows' they had been killed in action that same year.

Now Harry was good at what he did Albus Dumbledore the man in charge of operations might occasionally be foolish enough to call him the best that he had. Harry worked with only Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, the first picked out of police training especially for this and the latter taken from university, she was the smartest woman they could have asked to join the team.

When the three of them weren't working they were inseparable friends, if they could of they would have shared a flat but as a rule no two 'shadows' should stay in the same building. The one thing that Harry despised was rules and he hated living his life by them and that was why he broke them as often as possible.

A 'shadow' can be called in at anytime and sent to any country in the world to fulfil a specific mission that had to be completed so they generally steered well clear of any form of commitment, in other words it was an unwritten rule, never fall in love.

Harry had been foolish, an old school friend had got in touch with him and they had arranged to meet. He and Draco went way back, they had been boyfriends in college before Harry had been called away and informed of the secret life that his parents had lead.

They had arranged to meet in a small café only minutes from Harry's flat, this was Harry's first mistake. His second was to leave his pager back at his home so no one from his life as a shadow could contact him. He put his mobile on silent and set off; Ron and Hermione were the only shadows who had his public home and mobile number.

Draco was already there, sitting at a table near the window looking as radiant as ever. His long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail shone in the sunlight, his molten silver eyes glistened when he lay eyes upon his date.

"Hey Harry, your looking as gorgeous as ever, how are you?"

"I'm great, I could say the same about you, you honestly haven't changed a bit the past two years have been good to you. So what have you been doing with yourself?"

They talked about what they had been doing for the past two years, well Draco spoke and Harry listened, not that Harry could tell the truth even if he had been asked.

"Sounds like a lot has happened with you."

"It has, so what about you what have you been doing?"

"Are you seeing any one special at the moment?" Harry asked artfully dodging the awkward question that he could be arrested for asking. At that point he felt his mobile vibrating in his pocket; he tried his best to ignore it.

"No one, I'm completely single." Draco said obviously trying to hint that he wanted Harry to make him unavailable. "Are you...seeing any one?"

"No, but I guess I will be very soon."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to ask you out tonight and I'm predicting that you're going to say yes."

"You seem very confident with yourself, where are you going to take me?"

"Oh I thought a romantic meal for two and then a moon lit stroll back to my apartment where we could...catch up."

"That sounds very appealing but how do you know I haven't already got plans tonight?"

"By the look in your eyes." Harry replied. The vibrating seemed never ending and was getting on his nerves. Continuing to ignore it he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "Now please excuse me one second while I use the bathroom."

Harry got up and went into the men's loos where he took out his phone and answered it, on the other end was Ron, he sounded frantic and a bit pissed.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He hissed.

Harry sighed in an exasperated tone and replied: "Out, you don't need to know details."

"Well it has to wait, your needed."

"Well your going to have to wait. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Getting laid shouldn't be high on your list of priorities Harry."

"You know me better than that Ron, you should also know that I play by my own rules, the ones we are given are only guidelines. What's the big emergency?"

"I can't speak over the phone, you know the drill."

"I'll be in, in about an hour."

"Right."

The phone went dead; assignments always came up at the very worst time. Harry hurriedly exited the toilets and returned to Draco who was still sat patiently at their table.

"I thought you'd fallen in or something." The blonde joked smiling.

"Look Draco I'm really sorry but I have to take off, I have your number and I'll call you to make arrangements for tonight."

Draco looked a little put out but nodded all the same not really having an option in Harry leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Work." Harry replied simply. He stood up and so did Draco and they both walked out of the café leaving money on the table.

"So don't I get a kiss goodbye before you run off to work?"

"Of course you do." Harry engaged Draco in a passionate kiss before breaking it and looking deep into his partner's eyes. "And don't think that that'll be the last of those, I'll see you tonight."

"Sure, and maybe you could tell me what you've been doing over the past two years."

Harry smiled and began to walk away whispering under is breath. "I'm a shadow."

It didn't take long after he got off the tube for Ron and Hermione tracked him down and began to walk along side him.

"What took you so long?"

"Stuff, details are irrelevant at this point, what's the emergency?"

"Three of our men have been hit, all are dead, someone is watching our every move, they've tapped all the phone lines, it's someone working from the inside."

"Any idea who?"

"No but we know their overall goal is."

"Go on."

"Destroy those known as the shadows, without them it leaves the more vulnerable police force and army alone and the scale of invasion that this group of men are planing would over run them, we're the only ones who can stop them."

"Right, what information do we have already?"

"Not much, only that the organisation call themselves deatheaters and their leader is a man by the name of Voldermort but there is no trace of him ever being born, going to school, getting a job etc so the team are working on figuring out who he was before he changed his name, so far we have no visual of his face, which is making out work a lot more difficult." Ron informed his friend and co-worker.

"However we do have a list of possible deatheaters, we're checking out each one, tailing them and reporting where they are going what they are doing and with whom they are in contact with." Hermione said. "Any one from our pasts that are trying to get close to us have to be checked out, that includes Draco Malfoy."

"How did you...wait don't tell me, it's not like I wasn't expecting this, alright check him out."

"There's something else." Ron said, this time a little more carefully. The three found a park bench facing out onto the river and sat down. "Draco's father Lucius Malfoy was on the list of possible suspects."

"That doesn't necessarily make Draco a deatheater though does it."

"We know you have arranged to meet him tonight, you will go along as planned; however we're going to wire you and monitor the conversation."

"No, you may use your training and watch me from afar I don't care about any of that but I want to you know...get lucky with him and I can't do that if I'm wired."

"Sorry Harry, you know we wouldn't if you didn't want to but these are direct orders from Dumbledore himself."

"Then I shall take this up with him, I refuse to be a pawn in his games, I deserve outside of being a shadow, I had that with Draco before but lost it because of this stupid job, I refuse to do it again."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Back in college when we were dating before, I told him that I loved him and I meant it, he said it back but within the next few weeks I was told my parents were dead and I was shipped off to be trained as this, I was heartbroken for weeks and now that I have another shot with him I'm not giving that up even if it means throwing in my career."

Harry stood up and began to head up to the main headquarters of the Order, which was where the shadows gathered and worked; it was there main base of operations. Situated in London underground with a secret entrance on street level.

Harry casually leant against the lamppost outside of a rotting abandoned building until he heard a clink that signalled that the door had been unlocked to admit him. He checked that the coast was clear before wandering round to the back of the house and opening the door, walking down the corridor within and placing his hand on the scanner.

The light flashed green and elevator doors opened. He stepped in and pressed the button that lead him to the floor where Albus Dumbledore's office was situated. He wasn't going to let his work interfere with his social life any longer.

He wasn't confident that Dumbledore would let it slide but they had always been close. He and his parents had worked extremely closely; Dumbledore had been present at his birth and had looked after him when Lily and James had died. Their relationship besides being boss and worker was that of a grandfather and son. If it hadn't been for this man he didn't know if he would have survived everything he had bee through.

He walked quickly past his fellow shadows greeting a few as he past, he walked straight past Dumbledore's secretary Minerva Magonigal and barged into his office with only delivering one or two quick knocks before hand.

"We need to talk." He said upon seeing Dumbledore sat at his desk reading through a few documents and drinking coffee.

"What is it Harry, you should be concentrating on these attacks not socialising with myself or...others."

"This is about work and the fact that you want to sabotage my date tonight but getting my work life involved again. You have done it countless times and ruined any chance I ever had at having anything close to a normal life. I won't let it happen again."

"I do not understand you only met this boy this morning, how can you feel so passionately about it already, it is impossible to fall in love so quickly."

"Before my parents died I was dating Draco, we loved each other we believed we were soul mates, when I moved away we decided it was for the best that we o our separate ways, I never stopped loving him, never, if you force me to go through with this tonight I quit, I won't be coming back tomorrow."

Dumbledore sat in silence pondering his options. "I see your point but you duty as a shadow comes before everything personal, we have discovered that your boyfriend had links to the deatheaters that pose a threat to us."

"Yes, through his father, Draco despises his father why the hell would they be working together? I know Draco, he would never hurt me."

"Unless he didn't know." Dumbledore said quickly. "He may not willingly hurt you Harry but you are forgetting that he doesn't know of your involvement with the Shadows, well he shouldn't do if you followed the given rules."

"I haven't told him Sir but that still doesn't make him a killer."

"Dean was one of the three killed Harry, his insides were ripped out and a message was written on the wall in his blood. 'Shadows Beware'."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am going to let you go without anyone following you and without wires or tracking devices, I wanted you to know what these people are like, what they are capable of. Be careful Harry.

* * *

New story...I know I should be updating my old ones but I have major writers block, I'm sorry, however I have already finished this one so I can post a new chapter whenever I want. Please review, if I get enough I may post a new chapter. SS xxxx


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

Harry had left the office soon after, he knew Ron and Hermione would be following him that evening but it didn't give him the satisfactory feeling of being secure, it annoyed him that once again his life was being invaded by his work.

He went straight home after his meeting with Dumbledore to get ready, just because he was meant to be being careful and keeping an eye on Draco didn't mean he couldn't look absolutely fabulous.

He decided not to wear leather as that may have been too obvious that he wanted to get laid. Instead he chose to wear his faded black jeans and a purple velvet shirt which he had to admit made him look damn sexy.

It was then he realised that hadn't actually called Draco to arrange to meet him. So quickly dialling his number and waited patiently for the blonde to answer.

"Hello, Draco speaking."

"Hey Draco it's Harry, do you still want to go out tonight?"

"Oh yeah...I mean sure, whatever you want."

"I will send a car to pick you up in an hour so be ready to go, I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"Alright but why all the secrecy, you seem to...I don't know...be hiding something."

"Draco trust me, I have to take care of something first but don't worry I'll answer any questions you have later."

"Alright, I'll trust you, I'll see you later."

Draco gave Harry his address and said his farewells. Harry then arranged a car from his office to go and pick Draco up. Then he rang Ron and Hermione arranging his cover story, he hated the idea of lying to Draco but considering the trouble it would cause to tell the truth he decided it was for the best.

Harry was going to pretend to be an employee at a Library, he lived alone with his pet goldfish called bubbles, the latter wasn't exactly a lie. But his goldfish was actually called Goldie, even his fish's identity had to be a secret.

It was getting ridiculous the amount of secrets he had to keep, dating was so much work and he hadn't even got to the date part yet. However he was looking forward to it more and more.

Ten minutes before Harry was due to meet his 'hot date' he departed his flat with the familiar feeling of being watched however it didn't bother him as much as it would others because he knew that it was most properly his two best friends Ron and Hermione.

He arrived at the restaurant just as a car pulled up outside it and Draco climbed out and called out to him.

"Harry."

"Oh hey Draco, how are you?"

"I'm good, very hungry so lets eat already."

"That sounds like a plan but before we do..."

"You're not doing to bail again are you?"

"No, nothing like that I just want a kiss."

"Oh right...it just seems to me that you're the kind of person who has a lot to do and walks out on people, because I can't ever imagine someone as gorgeous as you staying single for two years."

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me Mr Malfoy now how about that kiss."

The two of them embraced briefly before entering the restaurant and being seated.

"Wow, this place is lovely, do you live nearby?"

"Yes actually." Harry was to take Draco back the flat that he used when he was assuming the identity of James Evans, one of his many covers.

"Your not how I remember, you are more...secretive than before, I can't figure you out."

"Well what do you want to know about me, what are you having trouble figuring out?"

"Who you are, what you do, you've been out of my life for two years and I've missed you, I want to know what you've been doing, have you missed me?"

"Everyday, I woke up each morning and missed you, I wanted to call you but I couldn't there were circumstances, people got in the way, there were so many things I had to sort out and now I have done all that but I want you to know that there was never anyone else in my life, you were always on my mind. I couldn't have seen anyone else."

"I know how you feel I felt the same, I couldn't feel anything after you left, it was like my heart was surrounded in ice, I ran away in search of you but found no trace, when I returned my father had disowned me and murdered my mother, I was lost without you, it took me almost a year to recover, are you going to put through all that again?"

"Not if I can help it, I want my life to be with you whether you like it or not, over time truths about me may be reviled but I can't tell you now, we're being watched, there are so any things you need to know but I can't tell you here, you may have to see them for your self but not yet your not ready."

"What do you mean by that? What do you mean we're being watched?"

"For now all I can tell you is that I work in a library the rest is to confusing and right now I want our relationship to be clear and carefree."

"That means more secrets, I want our relationship to be clear and carefree as well but what if we decide to settle down will you tell me these things then or will you always be a great mystery because I'm not sure I can live with that?"

"Hopefully you won't have to, I have never stopped loving you ever since I left, there was no room in my heart for any one else, in al honesty I never thought I'd see you but now I have nothing is going to take you away from me."

"Harry...kiss me."

Harry immediately complied, leaning over the table and engaging him in a soft loving kiss that would have developed into something more if they hadn't been in a public place.

"Let's skip dinner." Harry suggested.

Draco nodded and stood up putting on his coat on, they left money on the table to be polite they hadn't actually ordered anything. Hurriedly they left, Harry giving the signal that everything was all right and they were going back to his flat.

Ron and Hermione must have got the message as the feeling of being watched left him and he knew he and Draco were completely alone now. The thought made him a little nervous; of course they had been alone like this before but not since he had started his career as a shadow.

Harry let them into the flat he used when he was calling himself James Evans and they resumed kissing, removing clothes and then moving through to the bedroom. The rest of the night was lost to intense lovemaking.

The following morning Draco awoke first and covering himself with a blanket he moved through to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for them both. As he waited for the kettle to boil a pile of bills and odd letters caught his eye, mainly because they didn't have Harry's name on them.

He picked one up and stared at it, not really knowing what to make of it. It was addressed to James Evans who ever that was. He knew that Harry's mother had been Lily Evans and Harry's father was James Potter but why would he have changed his name?

Draco made the tea and went back into the bedroom where Harry still slept on. He placed the steaming mugs down on the chest of draws in the corner of the room and sat on the bed. He gently stroked Harry's hair and kissed his neck stirring him from sleep.

"Good morning my love." Draco said softly so not to alarm Harry.

"Morning." He yawned in reply.

"I made us some tea, do you want it here or in the living room."

"You made us tea?" Harry gave Draco a quizzical look but shrugged. "Here will be fine."

Draco got the cups and handed Harry his before settling down, half leaning on his lover.

"I noticed a few letters in the kitchen." He said hoping not to sound too accusing. "Who's James Evans?"

"Oh...um...he's...someone I know, he stays here sometimes."

"You were always a good at lying Harry but you know you can never get anything past me."

"He's...me."

"No, your Harry Potter."

"I'm also James Evans, Mathew Trotter, George Black and Thomas Reed."

"Harry...what are you, what employee at the library needs five different identities...unless."

At that moment Harry's mobile rang and he knew at once that it was his friends, this flat had always been bugged, all conversation within was monitored.

"Hello."

"Harry, what do you think your doing...he knows get out of there."

It was Hermione.

"You don't understand..."

"Then I guess neither does Dumbledore, he's been paging you, you're needed."

"I'm not going in yet...I can't, it isn't fair I won't lose him again."

"If you don't he'll ship you off somewhere, he could have Draco shipped off somewhere."

"Then tell him I quit I won't have this hanging over my head any more."

Harry hung up the phone and turned back to Draco who was looking betrayed and hurt.

"I've heard about you...shadows, they protect the innocent and punish the guilty...why didn't you tell me?"

"We have rules, no one is meant to know who we are, I've risked everything for you, I could be shipped off somewhere now, either that or you could, I won't lose you again, I'll do whatever I have to so we can be together."

"This is where you disappeared to two years ago, your parents...did they actually die or was that a lie as well." Draco demanded angrily.

"That was the truth, they were shadows themselves...you know what enough of this bullshit, were going to see Dumbledore."

"What...where are we going?"

"We're going into headquarters so I can officially quit. If as a shadow I'm not allowed to fall in love then I refuse to be a shadow any more."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

They got dressed in silence, Draco wearing some of Harry's clothes as his were in no suitable state to be worn at the present time. On the way to headquarters Harry explained what was going on and why they had to be so careful and why no one trusted him.

"So my father is involved in this?"

"We think so but none of us can be sure of anything at the moment except that we are all in danger, three of our agents have already been viciously murdered, one of which was my friend."

"You do not grieve for him?"

"I've been trained not to grieve but to use my anger in a more productive way, like revenge. I think that be why we're not allowed lovers, they give us meaning to life other than the job, if anything happened to you I'd cry, yet I haven't cried in years."

Draco took hold of Harry's hand and stopped walking making Harry stop as well. They stared into each other's eyes smiling, Harry couldn't believe that he's found Draco again, he couldn't explain how much emotion he was feeling at the present moment. He leaned forward and kissed Draco passionately, neither caring where they were.

At that moment someone knocked into Harry and he felt something being slipped into his pocket. He took Draco's hand and insisted that they keep moving and at once lost any contact between them.

As they walked Harry took out what had been put in his pocket. It was a note, which he read in his head before slipping it back into his pocket.

"We're being followed, act natural."

"By who." Draco asked, trying his best to do as Harry said.

"I don't know but I'm being given instructions on where to go, they think I may be next on the hit list."

"Oh god. Do they know I'm with you?"

"Yes, they also said if it's not me it's you, they know your one of the good guys they had you checked out, no offence but we have to be careful, though this changes nothing I still love you."

"I know, where are we going?"

"I have no idea, but where ever it is we have to lose them first, we have to blend in." Harry looked up at Draco's bright blonde hair. "Something that won't be easy."

As they walked down the street what looked like a drunk tramp came out on to the pavement and started asking them for money, Harry said no and pushed him away but he came back and in between begging for money he whispered that they should go to check point 14 and await further instruction.

"Come on lets keep moving we can't stay still for to long."

"Where are we going?"

"Starbucks."

"What?"

"We're shadows remember, we blend in, some of our part time staff have jobs in check points so messages can be past on with out causing suspicion."

When they reached their destination Harry ordered two muffins and two coffees. The waitress nodded and they went to the end of the bar to await their order.

They received two muffin bags and two coffees however inside the bags were not the muffins they had ordered, each contained a hat, one with a pair of contacts for Harry and a black hoodie for Draco as he was wearing a bright yellow T-shirt with a huge smiley face on it, something easily distinguishable.

There was also instructions as to where to go now and what to do. "Draco listen very carefully. I'm going to go and put this stuff on ok, you sit here and watch the door, a red haired man should come and sit with you, he shall place a backpack by you and start up a conversation with you. Treat him like an old friend, his name to you is Jonathan Lewis ok."

Draco nodded confused to what the hell was going on. "When he leaves what do I do?"

"Let him go, he shall forget his bag but don't worry about that just drink your coffee and sit looking pretty which shouldn't be hard."

Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips and went off to the loos. As promised a red head came and sat with him and then left when Harry remerge looking very different from before.

He picked up the backpack and put it on his shoulders. "Come on. We're going to catch the bus and as we get on I will pay, you put the hat on ok and when we sit down you put the hoodie on."

"Alright." Came the reply. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got in contact with you, I'm causing you so much trouble."

"If you hadn't I'd only be doing this alone right now, and in all honesty I'd rather be going this with you than without you."

They exited Starbucks and got on the first bus that came along. Draco followed through on what he was meant to have done and he did it well. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"You know, if I don't get fired for telling you everything I think your going to be recruited as a shadow, your pretty good, one would say a natural."

"Thanks...I think."

They got off the bus and entered one of the many high storey office buildings that now surrounded them and headed off into a windowless office and locked the door.

"Ok what's happening now?"

"Harry opened the bad and got out a lap top that was inside. He opened it and turned it on. Almost at once an instant message flashed up: They are waiting outside for you, you know where you are usr your assets and you knowledge, abandon this laptop it will sell destruct.

"Right come on, we're in danger here, we have to get moving."

"But where? If they are waiting outside for us then we have no were to run."

"Your forgetting the rest of the message, use your knowledge and assets, don't worry nothing is going to happen to you while I am here."

Harry cupped Draco's cheek and stepped extremely close to him, their lips only inches apart, they both closed their eyes and leaned in for the kiss. Heavy pounding on the door brought them back to reality, realising where they were and what was at stake Harry set about banging on the walls until he found what he was looking for.

The wall opened up and they stepped into the darkness and sealed the door off so the people outside wouldn't come after them straight away. The sound of a small explosion signalled that the laptop was no more. With that reassurance they continued on their way neither saying a word in fear of being heard.

* * *

Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review as I didn't get many positive reviews on the last chapter and it makes me think that you guys don't like this story, if that is so then I won't post any more. But enough of the depressing crap, I have to tell you guys that in about a week I am going out of the country for three weeks and there won't be any internet so I won't be able to post chapters, however I will have my laptop and will be writing. huggles and kisses xxxx


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

The tunnel seemed to be endless but eventually it opened out far away from the tall office buildings that they had entered. They were in fact in a residential area that Harry reassured his lover that he knew well. He had grown up in this area and still owned his parent's home a few streets away.

The house was the white picket fence; red brick type of house that you would expect would house two doting parents two kids and a pet dog. The perfect life however nothing could be further from the truth.

Inside Ron and Hermione were waiting for them looking sombre, Harry knew this wasn't a social call. The two of them collapsed on the sofa out of breath and tired for the full day of running from an unknown enemy.

"How are you?" Ron asked Harry who shrugged in response his eyes closed.

"Umm Harry...I realise that your erm...relationship is important to you but it isn't worth your career, your good at what you do don't throw that away for something you crave today and won't want tomorrow."

"Yay, I've been friends with you guys a long time and I think you should know that Draco and I have a history, I left him two years ago for this job, I was seventeen and my parents had just been killed in action. Then I admit even though I thought I loved Draco I honestly didn't think it would last but it's different now. I love him with all my heart, I refuse to give up on that to risk my life to save others, god knows my entire life has already been based on that."

"Harry think about it, this guy is only a phase."

"Yay, still in the room you know, I have ears meaning I can hear you." Draco said a little put out that they were speaking about him as if he wasn't there.

"Draco's right but we shouldn't be talking about this now, either him or myself are in a lot of danger, I think it's time to hear what our orders are."

"Dumbledore says stay put, we can't do anything and we can't be traced to here so we should be safe. Others are either at headquarters or at safe houses, we have been told not to return to our homes until this is all over, none of us can contact family members or anything."

"So we have to stay here?" Ron and Hermione nodded at Harry's question. "Do you know for roughly how long?"

"No, we'll be contacted."

"Great...Draco and I are going to get some rest, Give us a shout if anything changes."

"Will do." Hermione said, Ron however gave them a disapproving look.

"Make sure resting is the only thing you're doing, you know the rules."

Harry stood up along with Draco but before he left the room he said: "You should know I don't play by the rules, that's what makes me the best."

Harry and Draco slowly climbed the stairs to the bedroom where they lay on the double bed in each other's arms. To tired to do much of anything, talking was even out of the question at the present moment. Not much later both fell asleep, Ron and Hermione conversing silently downstairs on what to do next.

It was a good four hours before either awoke from their slumber. Draco was slightly confused to where he was at first but then the memories of the day came rushing back to him and he knew that he was in this now till the end. He couldn't imagine Harry going this for the past two years, now he had time to slow down and think about what it was that he was doing he was scared.

He knew that Harry loved him and was going to keep him safe but he also understood that Harry was in as much danger as he was, he suspected that his boyfriend had been in this situation hundreds of times, it was normal for him.

Draco watched his lover sleep for a while, curled at the end of the bed thinking about his predicament. If what Harry said was true his own father was a murderer, not that that was unbelievable at all it was just...he never thought that he would be in a position like this.

When he pictured his life with Harry he no longer saw normality, he saw a dangerous love that would effect them in ways they never knew about. Was their relationship more trouble than it was worth?

After a few more moments of silent reflection Draco decided to go downstairs and see if there was any news. Even if they didn't like him they had to keep him informed, his life was at risk just as much as theirs, possibly more.

Downstairs he heard a lot of commotion and wondered why he hadn't heard it in the bedroom upstairs. He recognised the voices of Ron and Hermione, he could tell they were speaking 'spy' as they were using terms that he didn't understand and/or didn't make any sense.

He cautiously entered the room and cleared his throat to aware them of his presence. There were five others in the room, all of which he didn't recognise. Some were glaring at him others just ignored him.

"Where's Harry?" The red head that had given him the backpack in Starbucks asked.

"He's still asleep, I thought he could use a bit more rest." Draco answered honestly, he was feeling slightly intimidated amongst these people and he didn't like the feeling.

"Alright Draco, I'm Charlie Weasley, that is my real name and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."

"If this is about my father and whatever he is involved in then I know nothing, he disowned me a year and a half ago, when he found out that Harry and I were...or at that point used to date."

"Is there nothing you can tell us? Safe houses, secret passages in and out of Malfoy Manor, that place is an like a fortress."

"No, I'm sorry...wait, there used to be a passage that ran under the house, I used it as a child, rumours were a servant had once escaped through it. I don't think my father ever found out about it."

"Alright that's a start...Seamus get detailed maps of that area we need to look into that tunnel...Ron I need you to plant security cameras round the walls and front gates of that manor, so far that is the only link we've got, take Hermione with you."

"Sure thing...but are you sure we should leave the safe house?"

"We have to take the risk...however don't return here straight away...go to the one across town, it should be safe there. If you think your being followed go somewhere that isn't connected to us, don't put others at risk."

"I know the on Mione, we should go now while it's dark."

Draco watched as all this happened around him. It was amazing, the size of the whole operation and the fact that he was contributing somewhat.

"I'll just get out of your way then." Draco said shyly backing towards the door. Everyone was making himself or herself busy again except one man that he recognised sitting in the corner of the room smoking. "Uncle Sev?" He asked cautiously stepping forward to get a better look at the man he thought to be his godfather, someone that he hadn't seen in years.

"Draco...what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'm working." He answered curtly staring at his godson worriedly.

"Well apparently my boyfriend is also working, I just got dragged in and in all honesty I don't care as long as I can be with him."

"I always knew you'd be dragged into this sooner or later but I sort of hoped it would be later, however I always seemed to assume that you'd be with your father."

"He disowned me, we were never that close, he murdered Narcissa you know."

"Yes I was aware of her death, he covered his tracks though, we couldn't trace it back to him."

"Sounds like him. Anyway I'm going to go back upstairs to see Harry, I'll talk to you later."

As soon as Draco had disappeared up the stairs Charlie Weasley turned to Snape and said: "Don't let him cloud your judgement, ties to the heart aren't good in this line of work."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Meanwhile upstairs Draco gently kissed Harry awake. The blonde smiled as the emerald orbs he loved so much fluttered open.

"We've been asleep for a while, it's all systems go downstairs."

Harry laughed at how Draco phrased this. He sat up rubbing his eyes; the contacts were starting to irritate him. He took them out and replaced them with his glasses.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"Confused, tired and a little hungry but I'll survive...there's no way out for me any more I know that and I except that. Don't worry about me Harry, I'll be fine."

"Your so strong, no wonder I fell in love with you."

Harry leaned forward capturing Draco's lips in a heated kiss that was interrupted by Charlie knocking on the door. He didn't seem too happy about it either.

"If you and your boyfriend are up for it I've got a job for the two of you."

"What is it?"

"Nothing exciting I'm afraid, Dumbledore wants to see you, it's a simple matter of slipping out of here and getting to headquarters undetected, are you up for that?"

"Draco what do you say, you're the swinging vote here, if you don't want to go we won't."

"I appreciate that Harry but if you've been called in then we go."

"If that's what you want and you're up for it then ok, lets get going."

The two of them changed into normal day clothes so they could try and blend in as much as possible, Draco was forced to wear a hat once more as his blonde hair as beautiful as it was, was far to noticeable.

"Now please no drawing attention to yourselves." Charlie said before they left.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked in a cheeky tone of voice that held slight irritation at being told this as if he were a child.

"I mean no kissing or holding hands, gay couples aren't generally seen on the streets acting obvious so please don't." Charlie sounded exasperated and slightly peeved off.

"Well if you don't like it that's tough luck Draco's not going anywhere. We're lovers and proud." Harry said loudly before walking out of the house and headed off down the street with Draco following close behind.

"I thought for some weird reason you'd all be really close." Draco commented when they had walked in silence for a good five minutes, heads down, hands in pockets, conversation in whispers.

"It's not that simple, we don't always get on but if we're forced to work together differences are put a side, I'd give it all up for you Draco, if you asked me to."

"One day, when all this is over I might hold you to that Harry."

"You do that."

Another half an hour later they had picked up a follower, Harry was sure of it. Though they kept walking, he had to be positive.

"Follow my lead." Harry whispered almost inaudibly to Draco as they approached an alley. They began to walk down it and stopped half way and leant against the fence and waited for either the follower to make a move or pass on by if in fact it was a civilian.

It wasn't...three men appeared either side of them, they were out numbered in a major way. Harry didn't have his pager on him and Ron and Hermione were on a separate mission properly miles away.

"Can you fight?" He asked Draco as they stood back to back watching as the men closed in upon them.

"I don't know, I took lessons when I was younger but I never had the opportunity to try it out."

"Well here's your opportunity, stay close to me."

Harry dived at one of them startling them and knocking them to the ground, Harry did a forward flip over him and it gave him the opportunity to run if another two of them hadn't just grabbed Draco.

He had always been taught that in battle sacrifices had to be made, that people died and nothing could stop that but Harry loved Draco and wasn't about to let him die. He went at a few of them punching and kicking for all he was worth.

Draco had to admit that Harry was a very good fighter. Giving all he was worth he struggled until he got a hand free and punched one of his captors in the face and he immediately let go. Harry was now being backed into a corner so picking up a fallen tree branch from the ground he whacked two round the head with it.

"No one messes with my man." He said triumphantly."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Harry said grabbing Draco by the wrist and running as fast as he could out the alley, it seemed that men didn't follow they were gathering what they could even though they properly could have finished them off if they had tried.

However not taking any chances as they ran they double back a couple of times and got on a tube and then caught one back to the same station before they arrived at headquarters.

They were let in and got in unnoticed by anyone around them. They reached the elevator gasping for breath. Draco who was not used to such a fast pace life had a stitch in his side.

Harry got his breath back gradually and held Draco close to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm not bleeding just a bit bruised is all." Draco replied still clutching his side.

"Here, this usually helps." Harry did something funny with his hands to his side and back and the pain faded into nothing.

"How did you..."

The doors flew open and they walked into headquarters where there were quite a few shadows sitting around obviously under orders not to leave the building. The couple half walked half staggered out of the elevator and down the hallway towards Dumbledore's office, quite a few eyes following them as they went.

Harry knocked three times and entered, inside he found that Dumbledore was pacing his office. "Harry, I've been worried, where have you been?"

"Sorry, we were attacked, I had to use diversely tactics to shake them, I'm positive that no one followed us though."

"Alright, how are you holding up young man?" Albus asked Draco who was looking a bit worse for wear at the present moment. He had only a few hours sleep and it was getting towards dawn.

"I'm surviving...it's hard but I'll do anything for Harry Sir."

"That is sweet and foolish but you are a teenager in love I expected nothing less I have to admit that...you are determined to stay together I hear, no matter what life throws at you."

"That is correct." Harry said in response.

"Naturally I will help you Harry, I knew your parents well, I see myself as your guardian now and I know your parents would have approved of Draco, especially Lily, she saw the best in every one."

"Thank you Dumbledore, your support is appreciated."

"For the moment I want you here, your talents will be better used here than anywhere else at present but be prepared to move when needed alright."

"Of course, may we have permission to rest for a couple of hours."

"Yes, take as much time as you need but that is only for rest."

Harry smirked and nodded as they departed Dumbledore's office.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four.

Rest however was not the only thing on Harry's mind though he knew Draco would need it for a while. So they settled down in an empty office on a sofa that looked as if it was on its legs.

For at least an hour they lay there just holding each other neither wanting to fall asleep in case there was an emergency, it seemed that their adrenaline was still pumping after the fight. Draco turned to face his lover after a while and just stared at him.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked, knowing full well that Harry wouldn't lie to him.

"We have to take out the bad guys, either arrest them or kill them, that's what we're trained to do Draco, I understand if you want no part in that, I found it hard to kill at first but you learn to suppress your guilt."

"No, I'm involved now and besides I could just sit and wait for you to come back, all the worrying that you were hurt of not coming back at all, I think I'd rather keep an eye on you myself."

"Ok, whatever my love wants he should get, no matter what the price is."

Harry then captured Draco's lips in a soft kiss that soon turned into a more passionate loving embrace; Harry's hands worked their way under Draco's top and stroking the warm skin beneath.

The blonde threw back his head as Harry began to kiss down his neck, occasionally biting and sucking, nipping at the skin leaving a purple and red love bite on his pale neck, before moving back up to kiss Draco on the lips.

Harry moved his weight so he now lay on top of Draco rather than next to him, pinning him to the sofa, not that the blonde minded this, in fact he buck his hips up so his arousal rubbed against Harry's.

"We can't...not here." Harry said between kisses however he didn't seem to be listening to his own advice let alone doing anything about it. "There are cameras in here." He reasoned but the kissing continued, Draco lifted Harry's shirt over his head and then ran his hands down his bare chest.

"Then why aren't you stopping?" Draco asked casually staring up into emerald orbs that were clouded with arousal.

"Because I don't want to." Came the reply. Draco moved so he had access to Harry's stomach, which he began kissing, his tongue delving into his belly button causing Harry to moan, that had always been one of his sensitive spots.

Harry soon made quick work of Draco's own upper clothing and began to stroke the skin that had been uncovered. The two of them lay back down and resumed kissing, Draco teasing the waistband of Harry's jeans. He swatted the blonde's hands away; he refused to be caught on camera doing any more than this.

Dumbledore was doing his usual patrol of the offices to keep up moral when he came across the surveillance room where at least fifteen shadows were gathered, Dumbledore had a hunch to why but had to confirm it for himself.

He cleared his throat to alert them that he was standing behind them. Some scattered immediately, but a few still hadn't noticed and kept watching the scene playing out below. However enough people had gone so Dumbledore got a look at what they were all watching.

The sight that met his eyes could have scared him for life. "Alright back to work, all of you, he's a fellow shadow and you know full well that he wouldn't like it, go on get out." Then he turned to the shadow that was actually meant to be watching what the cameras were picking up. "What room is that?"

"2D33, Sir." He said after checking the screen.

"Alright, no one comes through that door, not until I have stopped these two before they do something that they may regret tomorrow."

Unbeknown to Harry and Draco who were still engaging in activities not suitable for a younger audience Albus Dumbledore was on his way to the room they were currently situated in.

Urgent knocking on the door brought the two nineteen year olds back to reality, the both reached for their shirts as Dumbledore entered looking irritated and a little angered. Harry smiled at him in a sweet almost to innocent way.

"Erm...has anything happened?" Harry asked as he pulled on his T-shirt. He realised that Draco looked completely ravished and so must he at this point and there was no hiding the hickey on the blonde's neck.

"Nothing except you giving your colleges an almost X rated film to watch." Dumbledore snapped giving Harry a stern look.

"Oh...do you think sorry covers it?"

"Out of here at once, your going back to work, Draco as you are not a shadow I can not command you so you can either stay here or follow Harry around."

Harry took Draco's hand within his own so it was clear what he wanted to happen and the blonde stepped closer and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Albus sighed and walked out to let the teens gather themselves and the rest of their clothes together.

Wen they finally emerged from the office it was clear that more ravishing had gone on but they had managed to keep it in control this time. When they came into contact with the other shadows there were a few cat calls and whistled but Harry had more respect than even he realised and they soon calmed down.

Draco followed after Harry wherever he went, they were constantly holding hands and cuddling if they were given the chance. It seemed to on lookers that the couple was every much in love and if they had thought that then they would have thought correctly.

Even Dumbledore himself had to admit that Harry was truly happy for perhaps the first time in his life since his seventeenth birthday when his parents had been discovered murdered, if he could of done he would have sent Harry and Draco away, somewhere he knew they would be safe.

However he knew it didn't work that way. Harry was not one to lie down and except defeat, he would want to fight, and besides he knew the happy couple would be safer under his watchful gaze, this being the main reason to keep them here in the office.

"We have a problem." One of the shadows said loudly into the bustling room that suddenly went silent at these words.

Dumbledore rushed forwards to see what he spoke of. The shadow pointed at the screen that showed the street outside the entrance to the order.

A group of people had gathered there, they looked like ordinary people just hanging out, that's what Dumbledore thought at first before Harry and Draco got a look, they recognised a few of them.

"They're deatheaters." Draco said confidently.

"How do you know?" Albus asked him.

"Harry and I were attacked, two of them I recognise."

"He's right, they're our guys, what shall we do?"

"Nothing, they are obviously there for a reason, whether or not they know where they are is another matter, if we all go running out there they will know that they have uncovered us, hold your positions for the time being."

"But Sir, Ron and Hermione are due back soon, what about them?"

"Harry you know full well that lives are lost in battle, nothing can prevent that."

Dumbledore turned to go back to his office, only to be stopped when Harry spoke, obviously to him and the tone he used wasn't one he would have used normally.

"I know that rule, if I had obeyed it then Draco wouldn't be with us right now." Harry snapped angrily, he didn't want to lose any one else especially those he was close to. Albus turned around at once, as much as he cared for Harry he didn't tolerate rudeness of any sort in his department, even more so when it was directed straight at him.

"Harry, I am starting to think hat you inherited to many of your mothers emotions, you may look like you father but you are your mother all over, you are to do as you are told no questions asked, if that is not clear then I don't need some one like you on my team."

"You may not realise it but emotions keep you grounded sometimes or they lift you up and give you the strength to go on, they can save lives but it seems to me that you've been a shadow for so long you've forgotten what feeling emotion is actually like." Harry said fuming at the fact that Dumbledore was just going to let his friends die. "My emotions saved Draco today, if I had lost him you would have lost me to, if you don't want me here any more so be it, I promised myself that my work and my personal should never mix yet here is the one person I love most in the world, who I possibly want to spend the rest of my life with standing in the middle of the office I have worked in for two years, to me that seems very mixed up."

"I am discharging you from service, you no longer work for me and can not hold the title of a shadow any more, you are like a son to me Harry, I will always look out for you but if that means you don't work here then so be it. I won't put your life at risk any longer. The two of you shall remain here until it is all over and then steps will be taken to restore you into normal society."

"I want your reassurance that Draco and I will be together through all of that." Harry said when Dumbledore had finished speaking. The elderly man looked at Harry in an approving way and every one present saw a twinkle in those brilliant blue eyes.

"I have obviously taught you well Harry, you have my word that you two will not be separated by my word."

"Or anyone else's."

"Or anyone else's, I swear that you won't be separated."

"Thank you, I never wanted this but a normal life has always been higher on my list of priorities than this job, not that I didn't love this job, I did, but I love Draco more, I've lost him once I won't do it again."

Harry and Draco were told to stay away from working shadows but were not permitted to wander through headquarters of go off on their own, however that possibly wasn't because they would go snooping around and more to do with the fact that they were most properly going to make out if they were left alone.

Harry and Draco sat in the corner cuddled together, the blonde was resting his head on the others shoulder, every part of their bodies that could touch were, no words were spoken between them as the others around them went about their business completely ignoring Harry and Draco.

"I love you Harry." Were the four words spoken softly almost unheard by the one person who was meant to hear them.

Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's forehead and brings him if possible closer, not wanting to be separated from him for a moment longer than they had to be. Despite their location and everything going on around them it felt like heaven, to be so close to someone he loved so much and felt such a deep love from in return.

"I love you too."

"What's going to happen to us now?" He asked not really wanting anything to disrupt what could potentially be a normal happy life with Harry.

"I don't know, we'll be given jobs and a past to tell, basically all this will become something of a memory, I'll become a sleeper most likely."

"What's a sleeper?"

"Someone who's life is built by the shadows, basically I can be called upon at any time to aid them but I won't be a full time shadow, however cases that I have worked on that a rise again and I am needed to help with, things like that."

"So your life won't be free of this, only ceases for a while, Dumbledore properly thinks by the time something like this comes up we won't be together and you can come to being a shadow full time, he hates me I know he does."

"Yes but I love you, and nothing will change that, what does it matter if he thinks we won't last we know better and we can prove everyone wrong."

"But doesn't it bother you that your friends don't approve?"

"If your trying to discourage me from quitting my job and leaving this life behind for you, you've got a lot of work a head because nothing will make me change my mind, I want this, I have for a while now, you're my reason to quit this life once and for all even though I may need to come back and tie up loose ends, but you understand that right."

"I understand, anything to be with you but before we can be together properly we have to stop this, we have to stop my father and whoever this guy who himself Voldermort is."

"I agree, but to start off with we have to get out of here."

"You're the expert at this, I'll follow your lead."

"Alright, there are varied number of ways out to this place, however the most direct is the front entrance however with all those deatheaters at the front I don't advise that we use that particular exit. Follow me."

Harry got up and looked casually around watching those past him, it seemed that they were trying not to look at him, the shame of being dismissed from service was a great dishonour however Harry didn't care, he recognised them ignoring him more of a blessing right now rather than a curse.

He and Draco began to edge slowly down an empty corridor and then they speeded up there pace and into another room before anyone noticed that they were going anything wrong.

"There should be a secret passage...here." Harry kicked the wall in the right place and the wall opened up.

"I'm never going to get used to that." Draco said as he surveyed the opening with interest.

"We have to move quickly come on."

They moved along the passage which compared to the last tunnel they had been down was surprisingly short however what made it seem so much longer was the fact that it slopped upwards.

It was mid afternoon when the couple emerged from the passage, Draco not being use to shadow way of life needed rest and food to gather his strength even though he wouldn't have admitted it at any point, not even if he was near collapsing.

"Draco, I think we need to relax for a while, lay low in case they come looking for us." Harry suggested knowing full well that Draco would never agree if he knew the real reason.

"Alright but where?"

"I never said we had to keep a low profile, I just said we had to lay low." Harry pointed towards the town centre where many luxury hotels were situated. Draco gave him a heart-melting smile.

"Are you sure about this, I mean we don't have to go any where posh...I'd be happy with a mattress on the ground if it meant...being with you."

"I want the best for you Draco, my love."


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five

Two bodies lay tangled in silk sheets, sweat covered and breathing heavily. The room they occupied smelt strongly of sex but neither cared as they lay as close to each other as was physically possible.

Outside the sun was setting and the evening sky was a wonderful contrast of purple, reds and pinks, however the two teenagers missed this in favour of simply being with each other. They lay surrounded in the bliss that they themselves had made.

Content and sleepy the two of them succumbed to sleep leaving the rest of the world to go on without them. But what were they to care, they had each other and at that moment that was all that seemed to matter, there was no world outside this room, not now they were so happy without it.

They didn't wake until the following morning. Draco was awoken by the sound of the shower and decided to join his lover. As he was already completely undressed he simply slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. The sight that met his eyes was the most delicious thing he thought he had ever seen in his life.

Harry was in the shower, water droplets trickling down his perfectly tanned skin as he washed his hair; his eyes were closed as he foamed up the shampoo in his hair before rinsing it out. Draco was practically drooling at the sight that stood before him.

In one quick movement Draco joined his lover and was running his hands down is arms to his hips where they remained as he began kissing Harry's exposed neck.

Harry slowly turned around wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and kissing him with such passion neither teen knew they had in them. The love was felt between them even as they stood there in all their glory. Even though they had no barriers between them, nothing remotely sexual happened apart from kissing. They simply washed each other's backs before getting out and drying off.

Draco collapsed on the bed as he watched Harry survey the clothes they had. He didn't look too happy about the situation that they were in. The fact was he looked like he had a plan and Draco didn't like that look one bit.

"Harry..."

"Draco...we're going shopping." He said finally. "We need comfortable clothes because what we're about to do isn't easy, plus we need to teach you to fight, we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in."

"Did you just say...are we going shopping?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the last time we went shopping?" Draco asked curiously, he wasn't sure that he would, it had been just over two years ago but the smile on his face told the blonde that he did indeed remember.

"The time we snuck into the changing rooms and were caught making out by one of the guards?"

"That's the one."

"It's not going to happen again...or properly not anyway."

"You positive...I mean if you don't want to do it in public we could stay here...just one more day wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"How about I make you a compromise, we go shopping now, and we get started on what we have to do to start our life properly tonight undercover of darkness."

"That sounds like a plan Mr Potter, so what are you waiting for, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back."

"Erm Draco, I don't mind you wandering about in a towel but getting dressed also a good plan."

"You always liked helping me dress, want to help me now?"

"You forget, I always liked getting you undressed."

"We could also try that now"

Harry sighed in mock tiresome at his lovers behaviour, really he thrived on this crave to touch each other, to always be around one another, he vaguely wondered how they survived for two whole years as he moved forward undoing Draco's towel, letting it fall to the ground.

Draco fiddled with Harry's jeans and they to were discarded into a pile on the floor that was forgotten as soon as Harry stepped out of them and pushed Draco to the bed with him on top of the blonde kissing him deeply.

Draco ran his hands over Harry's back, already having memorised the feel of it the previous night but each touch felt new and different, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Harry was like nothing else in this world, being with him felt amazing.

"God I love you Harry." Draco said in between kisses. "Don't ever leave me."

"Never." Came the reply as his kisses worked their way down the blondes pale neck to his chest. Harry paid particular attention to Draco's nipples, biting and sucking them making him moan in pleasure.

Harry secretly loved the sounds that Draco made when he did that. His talented tongue ten made its way towards his belly button. The blonde ran his fingers through Harry's midnight black hair as he reeled in the sensations that Harry gave him.

Lost in each other's neither touch they did not know nor care what was happening anywhere else, including whatever Dumbledore and his shadows were up to even Voldermort and his deatheaters.

Ron and Hermione had returned to headquarters only an hour ago and been filled in with the whole story. They were eager to see their friend but were horrified to discover that he was now missing after escaping through a series of tunnels.

As they had discovered during their planting of cameras around Malfoy Manor that Harry and Draco were the two people that Voldermort and his followers wanted dead due to reasons they were yet to discover.

This meant that all advanced shadows who had over a year and a half of experience in the field were assigned to finding the two nineteen year olds, who were currently shacked up in one of the most posh hotels with no idea that at least twenty people were looking for him.

Draco cuddled close to Harry, resting his head on his chest listening to the continuous beating of his heart; his talented fingers were tracing swirling patterns on Harry's exposed stomach, the cream silk sheets barely covering them both.

"Every time we have sex I think wow that was the best sex I ever had and then we go and have more brilliant sex that tops the last and I think it all over again."

Harry laughed as he stroked Draco's silky blonde hair. "There really was no point in taking a shower was there really because now we're going to have to take another before going out."

"Are you still rambling about going out when we have our own room and much needed privacy, tell me again why you'd want to go out?"

"Well I certainly see no reason to go out any more not with you here with me, vulnerable to my kissing you."

"Umm...well I certainly don't see any problems with you kissing me."

Draco propped himself up on his elbow and kissed his boyfriend for perhaps the millionth time that day. It was so tempting to just lay there forever and worship each other however they had important things to do and their survival depended on it.

Two hours later the two teenagers checked out of the hotel under false names in case they were being tracked and headed into town wearing the crappy clothes they had been wearing for so long now.

However tempting it was it lock themselves in one of the changing rooms and snog each other senseless they resisted and tried on a varied range of clothes before finding something that suited them best.

Harry chose a pair of baggy jeans and a black turtle neck and combat boots. Draco on the other hand picked a pair of combat pants and a white v-neck T-shirt that clung like second skin to his upper body.

Harry tried to distract his thoughts from stripping Draco right there and now when he saw how gorgeous he looked in his chosen outfit. Instead he cleared his throat and blushed before suggesting that they get going.

"Are you blushing my love?" Draco asked noting the colour rising upon Harry's cheeks.

"I'm that obvious am I?"

"Not really, I'm just very observant, especially when it comes to you."

"Is that so, then tell me why I'm blushing."

"Because I have purposely chosen an outfit that makes you drool and you hate to admit that you'd gladly drop everything to just fuck me right now."

"Oh how right you are."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Common sense, we have to do this."

"I know but just so you know, you look dead sexy in that, you're not the only one who wants to drop everything right now."

"So what's stopping you?"

"Your common sense." Draco answered with a smug grin on his face that made Harry's nether regions jump to attention.

"Let's go before my common sense loses the battle between my hormones." Harry said trying to remain calm and collect despite the fact that he was properly going to be hard for the remainder of the day just because he was around his boyfriend. "However first we need weapons, you don't think I'm foolish enough to get into anything unarmed do you?"

"I've learnt to expect anything from you Harry, never underestimate a Potter."

"That's what my father used to say."

"I know I spoke to him about how he felt about you moving in with me before he died, he approved but you moved away before I had a chance to ask you."

"If you ask me now..."

"Do you want to move in with me when this is all over?"

"The answer will be yes."

Their lips met briefly before they separated and decided to get moving. They had been in the same place to long; it was going to prove their undoing if they didn't get out very soon.

"We have one more stop to make but then Draco your going home."

"Oooo, will there be a family reunion in my mothers honour."

"God I hope so, for your sake."

They moved out into the less that pleasant area of town, it was unsanitary and the kind of place Draco would normally of stuck his nose up at but Harry knew what he was doing and where he was going so Draco trusted him.

They entered a filthy home and went down some steps that lead to the basement of the fallen shack like house. Harry entered in a pin code at the bottom of the steps and opened a heavy steel door.

The room within was pitch black but he went in anyway and Draco not wanting to be left alone followed close behind. A light flicked on and dazzled both teens with the brightness. They squinted and looked around them they weren't alone.

A number of other agents were standing around, it was as if they had been waiting for them, then Harry reminded himself they properly had.

"Come to take me back to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No, we're here to help you." Came a familiar voice that Harry could have recognised any day. It was Ron Weasley, accompanied by Hermione Granger.

"Yay guys." He greeted hugging them both. "How are you?"

"Surviving." Came Hermione's reply. "You?"

"The same, now I'm sorry to cut this short but I want this finished, are you guys going to help me, your welcome to come along."

"That we are doing, we assume you came here to supply your self illegally with weapons."

"To true, wait a minute, Dumbledore doesn't know your helping me does he, what were your orders?"

"Find you and bring you back to headquarters, however we see your point, your battling for something that none of the other shadows have the courage to fight for and we respect you for that, and we want to help."

"Then lets go this, right Draco you're a key part in this operation, we need you to get us in undetected, you know most of the secret passages in your house right, you are going to take us where we need to go."

"Good that we have someone who knows where he's going, that house is bloody huge." Ron said in an awed tone of voice.

Harry smiled and placed a quick kiss on his lover's cheek and leant his head on his shoulder. "My baby has his uses, and I love him."

Ron and Hermione gave their friend stern looks, which he ignored completely. He wasn't going to let his friends interfere with his relationship with Draco, if Dumbledore couldn't then they most certainly had no right.

* * *

Sorry for the confusion, it was entirely my fault, I stupidly posted chapter three and four in the same slot, so here is chapter three four and five all sorted out for you guys. I am very sorry to announce that from tomorrow I shall be out of the country and will most likely not be able to update my stories. SS xxx 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter Six

The four of them stopped in front of what looked like an old sewage pipe. The stench that was coming from within could only be described as awful. Inside was pitch black, however Hermione seems to have come prepared. She brought out a torch and flashed it on. Flashing everyone her 'are you ready to go' face she set off into the tunnel, disappearing into the darkness.

The three boys followed close behind not wanting to be left stranded in the darkness. Draco being a little nervous about what he was about to do grabbed what he thought to be Harry's hand but what turned out to be Harry's crotch.

Harry let out a yelp of surprise that caused Ron and Hermione to stop in their tracks and ask what the matter was. "Oh, it's nothing…keep going."

He then offered his hand to Draco and even threw the darkness Harry could tell that the blonde was blushing.

"Sorry." He said quietly so the other two wouldn't hear him.

"It's ok, I just don't think this is the time or the place, not that I'd say no of course."

"I think the two of you should keep your minds on the task ahead." Ron said from somewhere in front of them in the darkness.

The tunnel didn't open up for another hour at the least by which time the four nineteen year olds were tired and dirty. Draco was now seriously regretting wearing white.

Before they had left the four of them had been given guns to defend themselves with, even Draco though he wasn't so keen on using it, he knew that having them increased the risk that they themselves would get shot.

However the three-trained shadows had determined looks on their faces and Draco didn't think that anything he could have said would have deterred them in doing what they were about to do. Harry made a few funny hand movements to his friends; Draco failed to understand them and gave Harry a questioning look.

However Harry just snaked his fingers through Draco's hair and pulled him into a loving kiss and whispered so softly it was almost unheard, Ron and Hermione certainly didn't hear what Draco was told.

"I want you to wait here for us, we will be back for you."

"But Harry…"

"No buts…I love you to much to put you in unnecessary danger, I won't let you get hurt."

"You don't have the right to make that choice Harry, I want to come with you…to make sure you don't get hurt, what if I want to protect you?"

"You're not trained to protect me, I am trying to reduce the risk that you could possibly cause in the field."

"What are you implying? That I'm more trouble than I'm worth."

"Of course not love, just if I know that your fighting then I will always have one eye on you to make sure your ok, it could distract me from what I have to do, I'm not doing this to hurt you…I couldn't…just please, stay here."

"What if you don't come back for me?" Draco said almost in tears by this point, the fact that Harry wanted to leave him behind hurt him more than he cared to admit and for the first time since they entered the passage Draco was thankful that it was so dark.

"I will…have faith."

Draco closed his eyes as Harry's lips descended upon his own once again before he was left with the cold damp tunnel that offered little comfort and distraction. Only worry played through his mind as he slumped against the damp stone wall and dried his eyes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged though what was unfortunately an occupied bathroom; a random deatheater they didn't recognise was sitting on the toilet. They all exchanged confused looks the shadows unsure what to do and the deatheater just shocked that three teenagers had disrupted his private toilet goings.

"Who the fuc…"

Ron silenced him by hitting him round the head with the butt of his gun which rendered the deatheater unconscious. They looked at each other and closed the trap door behind them so the discovery that they were here would be later rather than sooner.

They made their way down the hallways quiet as mice so not to be noticed, the deatheaters were scarce fortunately however the manor was so huge this did not surprise the golden trio in the slightest. Their main aim was to find out who Voldermort was and take out as many deatheaters as possible without endangering their own lives.

Draco had long since dried his eyes and was getting more worked up by the minute, he was getting more and more paranoid as each minute past. In his mind bloody images were playing over and over in his mind, the waiting was driving him crazy, he wondered how long he'd have his sanity if this continued. Not long if Harry didn't return very soon.

Having had enough of the bad thoughts and the constant feeling of worry he too let himself into his old childhood home and into the bathroom. He couldn't help but gasp upon seeing the knocked out deatheater lying on the floor; he recognised the man as Avery, an associate of his fathers.

The thought that Harry had been responsible for it made him feel slightly sick but instead of dwelling on it he continued on his way, hoping that he was going in the same direction Harry had taken.

However the next person he saw wasn't his lover, it was his father and the look on his face when he saw his only son was back at Malfoy Manor. His shock however was soon over come and replaced by a much more dangerous emotion especially in the case of Lucius Malfoy. Anger.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had somehow managed to stumble across a main meeting room where it seemed that Voldermort was conducting a meeting. His voice was harsh and demanding, it left no room for argument.

The golden trio made an unspoken acknowledgement that wouldn't like to go up against this man alone. Especially since all his followers seemed to be afraid of him. The three of them were forced back into the shadows where they couldn't be seen when they heard footsteps approaching.

It took a lot of self control on Harry's part not to jump to the rescue when he saw a girl who could be no older that nine bound and gagged, being dragged aloud by what could only be a deatheater. He wore long billowing black robes and a white mask covered the majority of his face.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads in his general direction. It was almost unbearable to listen to the girl's screams as they tortured her, there was no reason for it, just the pleasure factor and Harry hated it. He wanted nothing more than to kill Voldermort right there and then but knew full well that the odds of him coming out of the fight triumphant were slim.

"Lets go." Harry mouthed stepping out of the shadows and moving on swiftly down the hall unnoticed and unheard by those inside the room they had just past.

Once they were out of earshot they stopped to discuss what they had seen and heard.

"Its totally barbaric." Hermione commented, obviously not happy.

"We could have saved her." Harry said sadly. "She couldn't have been older than eight or nine…how could they."

"Let's move on." Ron said, he was the kind of person who didn't like to dwell on feelings that made him feel depressed. "We need to plant the cameras, I think to make this job quicker we need to split up."

"I agree, I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to and we've left Draco on his own so lets get a move on, I say a floor each, Hermione top floor Ron the floor above and I'll do this one."

Not wishing to argue they nodded and set off to dispatch cameras round the house so headquarters could get a better look at what Voldermort and his followers were doing even though the golden trio now had a pretty good idea.

Lucius had not been pleased upon the discovery that his son was lurking around. He had immediately sent three deatheaters that had been with him at the time in search of other intruders. Not wanting his master to know that there had been a security breach he had not taken Draco to Voldermort.

Instead he had set about asking questions but Draco was all too familiar with his father's interrogation methods and was not bothered by them, he just shrugged the questions off. However this apparently wasn't a smart move as it made Lucius extremely angry.

"Why are you here?" Silence. "Are you alone or are you accompanied by others?" Silence.

The questions were endless but none of them were answered. Draco rolled his eyes, sighed and slumped back in the chair he was occupying as if he was unconcerned by the fact that his father now had the gun he had been given by Harry.

Harry meanwhile had just completed the task of bugging the ground floor and was cautiously walking down the corridor leading back to the bathroom that they had entered through when he heard a voice that sounded slightly familiar, like something he had before.

He stopped and listened very carefully, then it hit him, he hadn't heard that particular voice before but a voice similar. It had to be Lucius Malfoy's voice. He edged closer to the door, checking that the coast was clear down the corridor he began to eavesdrop on the conversation going on inside, although it wasn't a conversation, it was more of an interrogation. His heart literally froze when he heard his lover's name.

"Maybe I should shoot you Draco and be rid of you, it wouldn't be any loss, your certainly not saying anything, not that you ever useful information."

Harry's heart began to beat faster as he heard the click of a gun being prepared to fire. He could hear no sign of anyone else being inside of the room and there for took what he knew to be a foolish chance but right now he'd do anything to save his lovers life.

Brandishing his own gun he barged into the room and pointed the gun directly at Lucius' head. He dared not smile, or make a single facial expression, Draco had turned around in his seat at the sound of the door being opened and looked relieved to see his lover standing there.

"Let Draco go and I shall spare your life." Harry said in a low and dangerous tone that Draco had not heard him use before and was not going to use in his presence again if he had anything to do with it.

"Oh, it's you." Lucius said in his usual drawl. "You do realise Potter that I know full well what you are and that people like you never work alone."

"Wop de doo." Harry said in mock happiness. "Now let Draco go."

"Gladly, he always was a vile thing, unworthy of the Malfoy name, take the brat, I hope he causes you much pain Potter, that or I kill you before he has a chance."

Lucius picked Draco up by the collar and threw him towards Harry who caught him and steadied him. Lucius however was never the smart one and didn't make a run for it while Harry was distracted; instead he remained standing there as bold as brass ready to mock them.

"Let me tell you something Potter, love never lasts, Malfoy's don't love."

"Is that why you killed mum, because she loved you?"

"Your mother was an idiotic fool who got involved in things that she shouldn't have got involved in, similar to what you have just done my son."

"I am no son of yours." Draco said enraged, he grabbed the gun out of Harry's hand and fired at his father. The shot rang out loudly; no doubt others in the building had heard it. Harry took back the gun and shoved it back in his belt before grabbing Draco's hand and making a break for it, leaving the dead Lucius bleeding on the polished wooden floor.

"Ok two things, one, what the fuck did you think you were doing and two, good shot."

"Thanks now lets get out of here."

The two of them made it to the bathroom and down the trap door without being caught which was lucky as before long deatheaters were swarming everywhere. They closed the trapdoor with no sound at all.

What they were horrified to find was that they were alone in the tunnel, Ron and Hermione had not made it out and clearly they were not going to make it back to the trap door anytime soon.

"What should we do, we can't leave them?"

For a minute Harry wanted to, he wanted to show them what happens when they followed rules and regulations to strictly and didn't break them even when a friend or a loved one was in danger. However these selfish thoughts were soon quelled, he couldn't leave them to die like that poor girl had done.

"I agree, if we leave they die, however if we go back in and they have already got out another way then could be risking our lives for nothing."

"So what do you propose?"

Harry pondered this for a minute; it was a difficult decision, and one he didn't want to make. He checked his watch and spun the silver outside ring round until it beeped and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"They are together and they haven't been discovered. I think we should go, they are stronger together, plus I'm not taking you back up there, its to dangerous."

"Harry please stop treating me as if I'm a child, if you want to g back up there after your friends then lets go, if that is what they trained you to do then lets do it."

"I know full well your not a child Draco but I hate putting you in unnecessary danger, I can't stand putting those I love in the direct path of danger, it doesn't feel right whatever the train me. We are going to go and we will find away of communicating with Ron and Hermione later, there is nothing else we can do at the moment,"

Without anymore arguing words the two of them set of down the tunnel not stopping once to regain their breath. They continued on until they met daylight and still they kept walking. Not until they found a B&B to spend the night did they stop.

Guilt was consuming Harry's mind now he had nothing to preoccupy it with. He collapsed on the bed in their tiny room that was more of a cupboard than anything else, the only furnishings being the one double bed and the wardrobe.

Draco observed him from afar not knowing what to say, do or even what to think at this point. He was dirty and smelly so he decided that the best course of action was properly to take a shower, knowing full well that his lover was in the same state as he himself was offered to shower together. He had meant this in a non-sexual way of course but Harry's head lifted his eyebrows raised in a suggestive manor.

Draco couldn't help but smile, even when everything was collapsing around them he still wanted sex. "I didn't mean it like that." He said. "But I wouldn't mind." He added as an after thought. Harry casually sat up and watched as Draco removed all his clothes apart from his boxers, which remained on as he walked into the bathroom.

Harry too disposed of his clothing (including his boxers) and went through where he found that Draco was already in the shower. Licking his lips at the sight before him he got in beside his boyfriend, which was a tight fit with the shower being so damn small but they managed it.

In an instant Harry had pulled Draco into a heated kiss that both moaned into as they ran their hands to places that they shouldn't be but knew so well. The raven-haired teen taking in the perfection of his lover's body the smooth curves and the feel of the flawless skin.

They remained in the shower for a good two hours and the suns blinding light had long since faded to be replaced by soft moonlight and twinkling stars. With only a towel on Draco stood by the window listening to the traffic passing by, watching the velvet night sky. This had always been a favourite past time with Harry when their lives had been simple and carefree.

The blonde relaxed into his lovers him embrace as he felt strong arms encircle his waist and a head rest upon his shoulder. "What you looking at?" Came the familiar voice that he loved so much and once again their lives were simple and carefree.

"The sky." Draco replied. His mind cast back four years ago when they had first met one another, Draco had been starting a new school and Harry had been assigned to show him around the school grounds and make sure that he didn't get lost.

They had been friends a year before their feelings had been admitted and they had become officially together. Draco smiled recalling their first nervous kiss, the first time they had made love and when they had first said that they loved one another just before Harry went away, only a year they had been together.

"What are you thinking about, you look lost in thought?"

"I was just remembering…us."

"What about us?"

"Our firsts mainly, how scared we were and now look at us, if someone had said that we'd end up here in exactly four years would you have believed them?"

"Properly not, back then I was ignorant to the fact that my parents were shadows, back then I hadn't even admitted to myself I was gay…but the past is the past, we live in the present and sometimes even in the future, the fact is that I love you and nothing is ever going to change that."

"What do you see in our future?" Draco asked still watching the night sky as the stars twinkled down happily at him.

"In a year from now I see us happy, living together, with this life behind us, in about five seconds I see us on that bed together kissing."

"I like the sound of that future." Draco said turning away from the window and facing his lover, their eyes met and then their lips, soon the two of them hit the bed and the night was lost to passion, sweet kisses and worshipping each others bodies in the most pleasurable ways they could think of.

In those blissful hours problems faded away into nothing and worries ceased to exist. It was pure heaven for the two of them, it may not have been a luxury hotel room or even a very comfortable bed because they had each other and that was all that seemed to matter.

When Draco awoke next morning it was not to his lovers body next to his, nor to the sound of the shower, in fact the room was deadly quite, he was the only one to occupy it, however Harry had not left without a word, on his pillow was a letter written in his italic scrawl.

* * *

Hey guys, I know it's been a long, long time (three weeks) since I last updated but I was in Australia, but now you can woop and cheer because as of yesterday I am back home and ready to write, I even have a couple new story ideas, that's what 22 hours on a plane does to you.

Any way there is only one chapter left of this story so thank you to every one who reviewed, I should have the chapter up later on today though I have A LOT of work to catch up on but I will try my best. Any way I shall leave you to it. Enjoy and please review. SS xxxx

MERRY CHRISTMAS


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven

Dear my beloved Draco

I am sorry to leave you but I could not allow you to accompany me on this time however much I want you by my side. As I write this you are asleep and I must say how peaceful you look laying their without a care in the world.

Know this my love, I will be back for you before this day is out, sooner if I possibly can. Do not worry about me I do not desire to cause you heart ache my dearest. In your heart I know that even though I have done this you will be able to forgive me. Know that I had the best intentions. Right now I want to hold you, I want you by my side, temptation to wake you up is to great which is why I must go now before I do.

Much love and kisses yours forever and beyond Harry xx.

Draco could have cried as he read and re-read the letter over and over again. The thought that Harry had gone properly to fight Voldermort and his deatheaters alone made him want to vomit. He wanted to be angry with Harry for leaving unannounced but he found that he just couldn't hold that feeling towards Harry.

All he did was miss him. Draco slumped back against the pillows and cried. Not just because Harry was gone but because the letter Harry had written him had been so beautiful. He refused to think that his one true love (so cheesy) could die without him even saying goodbye.

He found himself not wanting to go down to breakfast, get dressed or even get out of the warm sheets where Harry's scent still lingered. However he knew he had to be ready, one thing he had learnt about Harry was to expect the unexpected and that was what he was going to do.

At that moment a phone starting ringing, he knew it was coming from inside this room but he hadn't been aware that there had been a phone in the room. He found it and answered it.

"Hello?" He said cautiously not knowing who was on the other end.

"Draco…where's Harry?" It was Hermione.

"He…er…he's not here I assumed he'd gone back to Malfoy manor with you…please don't tell me he's on his own." Draco said starting to panic.

"He's not anymore, are you sure that's where he was heading?"

"He never said, he was afraid that I'd follow, he left me a note saying he's be back before the day was out and that's it."

"Don't worry Draco we'll find him, we'll contact you when we can ok, just stay where you are, we'll send someone over to keep you company later, our phones have tracers in them.

Before Draco could protest the line went dead and once again he was left with his thoughts and worries, he hoped Harry wasn't in any trouble.

Harry had indeed gone back to Malfoy manor, he wanted this over with, he knew that Ron and Hermione would have been able to escape with ease already, in fact he was counting on being alone for this.

Voldermort and his followers knew the shadows and their training, they knew that the wouldn't turn up alone no matter what and that was what he was counting on.

He had used the same tunnel as he had done before even though it could have been guarded, this however didn't bother him in the slightest.

What he was surprised to find was the tunnel entrance unguarded and the deatheater that Ron had killed yesterday was still lying on the floor, his body quite obviously untouched.

The smell coming off the body was enough to make Harry retch however he kept silent, climbing out of the hole and closing the door as quietly as he could. He manor was silent even though it was the middle of the day. This was what worried him more than anything else did.

He opened the door a crack and looked out on to the deserted corridor. He exited the toilet and crept along the corridor without a sound. He made his way through the house until he came across the sound of voices.

He didn't care much for what they were saying he just wanted to get this over with. By the sound of it there were at least eight of them and Harry wasn't stupid enough to go in there alone. He didn't have a death wish.

Continuing on he came to what looked like where a few of the deatheaters had been staying. There were a number of sleeping bags and pillows' lying around, but apart from that the room was empty.

Continuing on he explored the floor and found no one else therefore summing up that everyone was in that room. He went back and waited outside the room. They were conversing in low tones that Harry couldn't quite make out but what he assumed was Voldemort's voice sounded irritated.

"That brat killed Lucius, I want him dead and his boyfriend too."

"Potter is untouchable, Dumbledore made sure if that, he is completely untraceable, there is no way to kill him unless he strolls in on his own accord, Lucius' brat is the same, as long as they are together nothing will stop them." A deatheater told his leader.

Those words gave Harry a sinking feeling in his stomach, he and Draco couldn't be hurt but he had gone and wandered into the enemies lair without a second thought about the consequences, however it was to late to do anything about it now, he was here and he was going to do what he came to do.

Harry took out the knife that he had taken with him and stepped into full view of the deatheaters and threw it at one of there heads, his aim was true and it embedded itself in the mans forehead. Taking out his gun he fired it at five others before they had a chance to fight back.

They all started shooting at once, Harry dived doing a forward roll into the room and retrieved his knife from the deatheaters head and then moved behind the desk as they continued to shoot.

Draco sat on the end the bed, going insane with worry; the thought that Harry could be dead was driving him mad. So far no one had turned up to keep him company and Draco was glad of this as he didn't think he could cope with someone continuously reassuring him that everything is going to be alright.

Having had enough of waiting he took Harry's phone, left a note just in case Harry should return before he did. He wandered the streets for a while, casually gazing in shop windows at the displays.

It didn't matter what he looked at it all reminded him of Harry, one look at the optician reminded Draco that Harry used to wear those hideous wire frame glasses that hide his wonderfully expressive eyes.

An hour or two later, Draco wasn't really keeping track of the time, he began to head back to the room to wait. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky turn the most wonderful colours, he wished Harry could have been there to see the beauty of it.

Harry meanwhile had killed all the deatheaters in the manor, he knew more were on their way but Voldermort was here and vulnerable. However the coward was hiding, either that or waiting to strike when he wasn't paying attention.

He crept around the house listening for any sound that Voldermort could be close by but the sound of the front door bursting open was the only sound that he heard and it scared him. The other deatheaters had arrived.

Turning away from the direction he was heading only slightly before he felt strong arms grab him from behind roughly almost strangling him. He felt a knife pressing to his throat and a harsh whisper in his ear. "Time to die Potter, like I killed your parents."

Harry refused to shed any tears in front of this monstrous excuse for a man. Thinking fast he slammed his heel down on Voldemort's foot and as he howled in the unexpected pain Harry elbowed him in the crotch causing him to double over and let go of Harry.

Taking the knife that Voldermort had dropped Harry drove it into the mans stomach with a sick feeling of satisfaction. "That's for my mother." Then he roughly pulled the knife back only to thrust it in again. "And that is for my father."

The other deatheaters rounded the corner and began to shoot, Harry stepped behind Voldermort to shield himself from the bullets, which hit the almost dead man.

Harry then still holding Voldermort upright to protect himself began shooting at what could have possibly been hundreds of deatheaters that were now attacking him in revenge for their deceased master.

There were to many for Harry to kill, he had the horrid feeling that he wasn't going to make it out of this alive, he was never going to see Draco again.

Harry had long since run out of bullets and only had a single knife to protect himself with, he doubted that it would be enough. However he refused to go down running away, if he was going to die he was going to go down fighting.

Just as he was about to charge at the approaching deatheaters Harry heard gun shots behind him, he ducked at once and whipped around in a panic, however the shots had not been made by more deatheaters trying to kill him but his two best friends Ron and Hermione.

Draco was sat in his room alone, no one had turned up and there had been no word from anyone to tell him where his Harry was or even if he was all right.

At the sound of the annoying jingle that Harry had as his ring tone Draco jumped and hurriedly answered it. The voice on the other end almost made him cry.

"Draco…is that you."

"Harry?"

"Yes my love…it's me."

"Oh God…are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore that's all…I'm coming to get you before we go into head quarters."

"Is it over…can we…"

"Yes…I killed Voldermort…we can…"

This reduced Draco to tears. His beloved Harry was all right, it was over, they could finally have a normal life together…

"Hurry up and get back here…I want you in my arms again."

"Gladly my love." Harry answered then there was a sudden knocking on the door. Draco flung it open and there in front of him stood Harry smiling, a mobile in one hand. This he dropped as he flung his arms round Draco and hugged him.

The blonde wasn't the only one crying his eyes out now as they both sunk to the ground holding one another. They didn't care that they were sat in the threshold of their room for everyone to see…it just didn't bother them.

"I love you." Harry whispered holding Draco still closer to him.

"I love you to Harry." Came the reply as tears continued to spill from silver orbs.

Those were the only words said in a long time until Harry's mobile, which now lay next to Draco's foot began to ring, giving them the signal that they had to go into headquarters. However neither seemed willing to let go.

Chapter eight

Recognising the fact that Harry had destroyed the biggest threat to the shadows in at least ten years Dumbledore had given Draco and Harry the dream life that they had always wanted. The life of a shadow was now behind them, and this they were glad about.

Harry had earned enough money so that they didn't have to work at all however they had insisted that they have jobs, Harry was working as at the local paper, the Daily Prophet, as a advise columnist. Draco had finally got to follow his dreams and had become the owner of his very own bakery, which they lived above.

It was the most amazing feeling to be free of commitment and duty. Harry couldn't ever remember feeling so happy in his entire life, the last time he had felt this way was wen his parents had been alive.

Harry and Draco lay cuddled together in a tangle of limps as the sun rose and shone though the window. It was almost Christmas and Harry was working from home for the next month. He loved this, he would sit and write his column and watch Draco cook and deal with the customers.

As the suns brightness woke the blonde he dove under the covers and clung to Harry tightly like a teddy bear refusing to get up, refusing to let Harry get up.

"Draco…come on baby I know it's early but you've got cakes and cookies to make…I could help you."

"And let you ruin my bakery's good reputation with your bad cooking I don't think so…and I'm not getting up, I'm warm and comfortable."

Harry found Draco's lips under the cover and kissed him passionately. "You know I could cook everything for you…I mean someone has to if you won't get up."

"Alright already, you don't have to threaten me or anything." Draco groaned and rolled out of the bed hitting the floor with a thud and another groan making Harry laugh.

Deciding against hi morning shower as he was already behind schedule he dressed and made his way downstairs to start the days work. Harry followed shortly after wearing only a T-shirt and boxers.

The delicious smell of baking cakes and bread soon met his nose making his mouth water and Harry wasted no time in following the smell downstairs into the shop to find his boyfriend taking gingerbread cookies out of the oven.

"Mmmm, those look great." Harry said staring at them hungrily.

"Don't even think about it honey…or I will hurt you."

"Ooo that sounds like a threat."

"It is."

"And I'd bet you'd follow through with it if you didn't have to open up shop in ten minutes."

"Who said I needed longer than that." Draco said raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Maybe later babe…I'm to hungry right now." Harry whined pouting, he knew full well that he'd get his way eventually.

"Oh fine." Draco said giving in and stuffing a gingerbread man in Harry's mouth.

Harry grinned removing the biscuit and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before heading up stairs to dress, Rona and Hermione were due over soon, he may not be a shadow any more but they were still his friends.

However Harry found that they weren't there for a social call, they were there to discuss business.

"Guy's, I want nothing more to do with it remember, Draco will be devastated when he finds out."

Ron and Hermione exchanged cautious looks with one another and said nothing as Draco entered; he'd closed the bakery for lunch. "What am I going to be devastated about?" He asked grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Harry glared at his friends as he slumped down in the nearest armchair and sighed. "Dumbledore wants to use the shop as a meeting place…you know like how we used Starbucks."

Draco who had looked confused for a second now looked horrified. "But…but Dumbledore said…"

"I know and I'm saying no as well but it doesn't look like we have a choice in the matter."

"I'm really sorry but we're only the messengers…we…we're sorry."

"Alright stop saying you're sorry already…Draco it's your shop, you decide."

Draco looked pensive, a part of him wanted to refuse this of them but then he remembered that they had given him this, his dream, Dumbledore had given up Harry for him, so he could hardly refuse them this.

"As much as I hate the idea…alright…I'm not ok with it but as long as you do it discretely and don't scare away the customers that's ok."

"Erm Draco…the shadows are in charge of making Starbucks…that's why so many of them are meeting points." Hermione explained. "And you know how popular they are."

Draco nodded his head. It seemed that even when they escaped the life of being a spy it still hung over their heads like storm clouds ready to strike down upon them like thunder. As much as he loathed the idea that the Shadows were still apart of what they were trying to make normal lives he could do very little about it.

The End.

* * *

So tell me what you thought, I would really like to know, I only got one review for the last chapter. I know I've been away for a long long time but I'm back now and story updates will be up as soon as I possibly can. I am even working on a few other stories for your enjoyment and don't forget that th3e Christmas holidays are coming up meaning lots and lots of neat writing time. Hope to hear from you in all my lovely reviews.

Over to you, here are four story ideas that are ready to go.

Which story should I write next?

1. Defiant Destiny (romance, Action/Adventure)  
2. When it comes to you I want everything (romance, fluff, cheese)  
3. Cat stuck in a well, story by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy (humour)  
4. What you made me (Alternate universe, non-magic, romance)


End file.
